Southern Angel
by IsabellaEnglund
Summary: 1865, Jasper's set his eyes on a young southern belle and will make sure that by the end she will be his; For eternity. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight and it's characters, I just borr****owed them for a while. **

**If there is someone who feels like they would want to continue this story and make it one with many chapters you can give me a message. I don't have the inspiration to continue and quite frankly I don't think I have the skills for it either!**

**Houston, Texas - July 1865**

He stood there, watching her, as she lay down under the ancient oak tree outside her house. She did that every day, every day that he had watched her for the last three weeks. Her beautiful mahogany-colored hair fanned out around her like a halo, because that's what she was to him; an angel. It had been over two years since he had lost his ticket that would allow him entrence through the gates of heaven. Maria had taken his ticket, his soul, two years ago on a deserted country road. It was that day that she made him what he is now; a vampire, a blood-sucking fiend who would go straight to hell when or if he finally died for real. For the last three weeks he had been watching this girl; Isabella Marie Swan. She was everything that he wasn't, she was caring, kind, considerate, self-less, brave and most of all; she was beautiful. He knew he didn't deserve her, hell, he didn't deserv to even look at her and still, that was all he did, day in and day out for several weeks now. During the days when the sun shone he would watch her from his place in the shadows in the forest that surrounded her parent's estate. She lived on a plantation with her mother and father and a few servants. He's seen that she doesn't have any friends; the only one she ever spends time with is the son of one of the servants. She spent most of her time with her nose buried in a book and if she didn't do that she followed her mother to town when they had errands to run. She didn't know it, but by the end of this summer she would be his; for eternity. All he waited for was the right moment and when that came he would have her. He knew it was wrong to even think about taking her soul, her life; but he couldn't stand to let her grow old and die, to let her marry some unworthy fool who wouldn't treat her as good as she deserved. She deserved to be worshiped like the godess she is and that's what he would do. He needed her like humans need air.

After she went inside for the night he lay down in the long grass and pictured her beautiful face; its heart-shaped form, her cute little button-nose, her full luscious lips that he couldn't wait to taste and last, her chocolate-colored eyes that had such depth to them. While he was doing this he also listened to the conversation taking place inside; her father and mother had found her a suitable husband, a business-associate to Mr. Swan, a man almost twice her age. She didn't like that, she was a true romantic at heart and she believed in true love and she wanted to marry for love, not money.

She didn't know that not far away from her house, in the woods, a man with honey-colored hair, perfect features and red eyes were listening. Neither did she know that he would never let that happen to her for she was his; even if she didn't know it yet.

Since she didn't know all this; she flung open the door and ran outside, through the cotton fields and towards the forest. Her mind screamed at her that it was dangerous in the woods at night but she was too distraught to listen. Of course, she thought the danger was wild animals but little did she know that the world's most dangerous predator was lurking in there…

Finally, he had his chance – it would never get better than this. He stalked her for several hours until her frail, human body couldn't run any longer and she sat down with her back to a tree.

She tried to slow down her breathing. What had she done? Her parents would be furious with her and she knew that in the end she would have to marry that vile man. She was brought out of her reverie by the snapping of a twig. She let her eyes search the area surrounding her but she couldn't see anything. It was dark and the forest was thick. She heard another sound but this time she saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen step forward. He had thick, golden hair that would make an angel weep from jealousy and his body and face looked like that of a greek god. There was something that was off about him though; why was he here in the woods and why were his eyes red? She felt her heartbeat pick up as her mind finally registred the danger she was in. He looked dangerous. Despite all that she couldn't help but feel the need to look at him and to be closer to him. She didn't act on the second impuls though.

Even dirty and sweaty from her run in the woods she was still the most angelic creature he had ever seen. He took a few steps closer to her until he was right in front of her. She didn't say anything and neither did he. He could hear how her heart started to beat faster and the smell of her sweet blood saturated the air around them. This was his heaven and as he looked into her depthless eyes he didn't feel the need for heaven anymore, he was right where he wanted to be and with her by his side he would never want for anything else for the rest of eternity.

He felt her trepidation and fear but underneith all those feelings were also awe and a hint of desire. Yes, she would learn to love him; that he was sure of.

She saw him lean closer to her but there was nothing she could do, it was like she was frozen. None of her muscles worked and if she was to be quite honest with herself, she didn't really want to move. He was now at her neck and she felt and heard him draw a deep breath, his nose and mouth going from her collarbone up to her ear only to stop once and place a feather-light kiss on her pulse point. She felt him kiss her there one more time and after that all she felt was his teeth break through her skin and an immense burning sensation started. It felt like she was being burnt alive and yet she didn't hate him for what he did to her. She wanted to but she simply couldn't. He could do whatever he wished and she would follow.

He sunk his teeth in her throat, she had the sweetest blood he'd ever come across. He couldn't take it all though, he didn't want her to die, not in that sense anyway. He didn't feel any fear coming from her; only resignation and hint of longing. They would be alright, she was his mate and when she woke up she would know that he was her's too. Her cradled her in his arms and waited for the days to pass, waited for the beginning of their forever to start…


End file.
